Anna Kent: Daughter of Superman
by realbflash
Summary: Anna Kent was an average girl. One day, her life would change after her father was killed. She had to take over for her father. She has to become Superwoman.
1. Origin of Superwoman

They were in the emergency room. "Push! Lois! Push!" A woman's screams were heard. After a while of yelling and screaming, a child was born. "Congratulations, Mrs. Kent. It's a girl!" The doctor handed Lois the baby. "She's beautiful." Lois said. "Clark, what should we name her?" Clark Kent went over to his wife and daughter. "Anna, Anna Jenny Kent." The couple smiled at the newborn girl, who started to stir.

It was 16 years later, and Anna was starting her 3rd year of high school. She was a pretty average kid, she shared her mother's auburn hair, and her father's blue eyes which were hidden by her glasses. She had not yet discovered her secret, which she shared with her father, and his family. She was going through puberty, a pretty tough time for everyone. She had a major crush on a boy. His name was Jake Hailey. She felt she really had no chance with Jake, because he was way out of her league. Her best friend was Jenny Lang, the daughter of Lois's best friend Lana Lang. They all attended Metropolis Western high school. Anna met up with Jenny on the first day of school. Jake walked by them. "Do you think I'll ever have a chance?" "Maybe, someday, Anna. The key is to start as a friend." "What do you mean?" "You should become his friend before trying to ask him out." "I'll try...?" Anna decided to start to talk to him. While she was walking over to him, a few of his friends started to haul insults at her direction. "Isn't your mom on the news? Lois Kent? I can't stop staring at her tits." "Yeah, the news lady, the one that's always getting in trouble." They started to get up and walk towards Anna. "Let's see how you can get out of trouble." They pushed her to the ground. "Hey, hey, stop it!" Jake came running over. "Guys, stop. She didn't do anything wrong." His friends started to walk away. "Are you alright?" "Uh... I guess." She blushed when he spoke to her. "My name's Jake, Jake Hailey." "Oh, I'm Anna..." "Anna Kent, I know your mom from the news. She seems like a really cool woman. I haven't seen someone as determined as her in a long time." "Uh... yeah. You wanna hang out sometime, like get to know each other? You seem pretty cool." "Sure. I'd be glad to." He smiled at her. She walked over to Jenny. "What happened?" "We're gonna meet up afterschool to talk." "Good luck, and don't blow it." "How would I blow it?" "Just don't." A few hours later, Anna went home. Surprisingly, her father was home. "Dad, what are you doing home so early?" "Listen, we have to talk." "What about?" "Just come with me." They went upstairs to the attic. "What are we doing up here?" "I have something to tell you." Clark pressed a button and a door opened up. Sitting there was a Superman suit on a stand. "You do cosplay?" "No, Anna, I am Superman." "What do you mean?" Clark started to levitate off the ground. "Woah." "Listen, I am getting a little too old for this job, I can't do it as efficiently as I used to." "So?" "So, I want you to be my successor." "Does mom know about this?" "Don't worry, we both agreed it would be the best." "But, I don't have any of these powers like you do." "Anna, you do, I know you do. Concentrate." Anna started to blank out her mind. She closed her eyes. Eventually, she started to rise from the ground. "What do you say, Superwoman?" Anna was about to give her answer when she noticed the time. "It's 5:00? I have to go..." "Why?" "I'm metting a boy..." "Who?" "I'll tell you later." Anna speinted the whole way to the mall. She saw Jake when she got there. "Hi." "Hey." "You wanna get some food?" "Sure." They got some food and continued to talk. They got to know each other, and found that they had things in common. They even exchanged numbers. They were in the middle of talking, when Jake saw a familiar face. "Alexandra?" He yelled at some girl. The girl walked over to him. "Hey, baby." They kissed on the lips. Anna was drawn of all emotions. "Anna, this is my girlfriend Alexandra Luthor, Alexandra, this is Anna Kent." They shook hands. Anna felt like she couldn't sleep. She found an excuse to leave. She tucked her hands into her pockets and started the walk of shame back to her house. Clark was still there. How did it go?" "Oh, it was fine. I guess." "So, what do you say, yes or no?" "I don't think I can do it. I'm sorry." Clark accepted her decision and went to another room. Anna couldn't get the thought of Jake being with someone else. She had to deal with it. Or maybe win him over. Nah, she couldn't do that, she had nothing. Soon, her mother, Lois came home. "Lois, she said no." "Why?" "She seemed off, you should go talk to her. She needs you now more than ever." Lois went into Anna's room. "Can I come in?" "Sure." "Your father's told me that you've been down for the last couple of hours. What happened?" "There's this guy that I'm really really really interested in, but he's dating another girl." "Are you OK?" "I don't know what to do." "You have to move on. You can't let yourself get so attached him. You're worth more than that." "Thanks, mom." "No problem." They hugged and Lois left the room. Anna went to sleep. The next day, Clark drove Anna to school. "Listen, Anna, I know its tough, in your position. I'm always here for you. Always. Do you understand?" Anna nodded her head. Clark offered his hand. Anna, in a rush, ignored the gesture, said bye, and left the car. Clark drove off. Anna had a miserable day at school. Jake and Alexandra became public, and every kiss broke off a part of Anna's heart. Jenny's wisecracks didn't help her feel better. She didn't think this day could get any worse. Until she got home. She shut the door and plopped onto the couch. She turned on the news. The headlines were reading SUPERMAN KILLED. Anna suddenly jerked up and watched. She saw her mother cradling her dead father in her arms. Tears started to stream down her cheeks. Some creature named Doomsday managed to kill Superman. Everyone was lucky that they killed each other at the same time. Anna was broken. It could not get any worse. Her tears turned into laser beams, which pierced the TV. She started to fly through the roof. But then, she realized what she was becoming. She flew back down and settled down. "What is happening to me?" She realized what she had to do. There was no one left to protect the city of metropolis. What would happen? Who else will die? She had to become Superwoman. She was finally inspired, realizing her destiny. She had to become Superwoman, to protect the people she loved, to keep order in the city, to let her father's legacy live on.

I hoped you guys enjoyed chapter one. I'm incorporating many different origin stories into this one. You guys might see that Spider-Man's is probably the most prominent. I thinking of expanding Anna and Jake's relationship and kind of doing a first day on the job storyline. I gonna try to get the next chapter out in a couple of days, so I'll see you then.


	2. First Day on the Job

Anna got off the bus and entered the school. Everybody was being nicer to her today, since it was just yesterday that her father died. Everybody thought that he died in a mugging. She found Jenny and started to talk to her. "It's been tough, but I'm getting through it." "That's good. Listen, Jake Hailey was looking for you. He wanted to talk."

Anna looked up. "Where did he go?" "Oh, him and his girlfriend were walking to the stairs." She walked away and started to go in that direction. She found him and Alexandra. Jake noticed her. "Anna, listen, I'm sorry for your loss, like really." Alexandra started to speak. "Anna, you seem like a nice girl, I hate to see stuff like this happen to you." "I was wondering if you, me, and Alexandra could hang out sometime soon." "Guys. That would be great, thanks for being there for me." Anna said hesitantly.

"It's no problem." They smiled. Anna turned the corner, and then cringed. She couldn't stand them being together. Although today was supposed to be tough for her, she had stuff to look forward to. She was going out as Superwoman for the first time. Sure, she was going in one of her dad's spare suits, but she was making a new one for herself.

The day was going on forever for her, and constantly people were showing sympathy towards her. "When is it going to end?" She thought. Eventually, the day ended, and she went home. As soon as she shut the door, she ran up the stairs. She knew not to fly through the ceiling (It was still being patched from last time). She ran past a mirror while trying to openthe suit chamber. "Wait a second..." she thought. She took off her glasses. She could see perfectly without them. And she could stand tall and straight. She also looked completely different without the glasses. "I could do exactly what my father would. No glasses and a good stature. I don't need a mask." She thought.

She tried on the suit. It was loose on her. "What do I do now?" She thought. Then, she found a loose string on the suit. She tries to pull it off, but it tighten the suit so she could fit in. She was still going to go with her version, she didn't like the design of her father's suit. She opened a window and jumped out and started to fly. "Wooooooahh!" She yelled as she flied like a plane. She flew above the city, and could here everyone talking. "Wow! I really have all of my father's powers." She said.

She started to hear bells ringing. "Yes! My first bank robbery." She flew down to the bank. The opened the doors. "This robbery is officially over!" She yelled. The robbers walked over to her. "Who the hell are you?" "Another superman wannabe?" "Get lost, kid." "Why else do you think I'm here? To stop you." "Oh, please, are you going to use your powers on us?" The robbers were laughing. "Yes, I will." She fired laser beams from her eyes as a warning shot at the one of the robber's feet. The robbers were shocked at first, at then fired their bullets at Anna. Every bullet bounces off her. Shocked again, they ran at Anna. One of them punched her, and broke his wrist. Anna knocked him out and moved on to the other robbers. They scramed and tried to run. Anna picked them up by their collars and smashed their heads together. She pulled off a piece of metal and tied them up with it.

The hostages started to shield themselves. "You are safe now, I'm not going to hurt any of you." She opened the door and the police came in. Captain Sawyer stopped at Anna. "And what do we call you?" "Superwoman would be nice." "I'll see what I can do." Superwoman flew back to the top of Metropolis. The robbery took longer than expected, and it was already night time. She observed the view. "OK, this is cool." She said.

Then, she got the perfect idea, she knew how to win Jake over. Jake's parents were rivh and they lived in a penthouse. Jake had a balcony overlooking the city. Anna flew onto Jake's balcony. He was already in his pajamas, watching TV. Jake noticed her on his balcony. He opened the door. "You're that Superwoman, from the news." Anna nodded her head. "What are you doing here?" "I thought I'd pay the handsome son of one of the richer families a visit." Jake blushed. "You don't have too..." "Have you ever felt how it was to fly? Like not on a plane, but actually fly?" "No, but it would be pretty cool to fly." "Well, then, let's go." "Wait, what?" Superwoman picked Jake up and jumped off the balcony and started to fly. "Wait, if you've got me, then who has you?"

Superwoman smiled and started to fly over downtown. She could tell that Jake was comfortable in her arms. He was amazed by seeing the lights so up close in person. Superwoman eventually flew Jake back to his house. "Well?" "That was amazing. I could only imagine what it would be like in your shoes." Superwoman leaned in. "I appreciate the ride, but I'm with someone, and I can't cheat on them, especially like this." Superwoman flew off. "Thanks again!" He yelled at her. Anna flew back home, it would really take more then Superwoman to win him over. Anna had finally found this out. "Anna!" Lois called. She would be in big trouble now.

Alexandra Luthor walked into her father's old office. Her father was away for a long time. She opened the drawers, looking for something valuable to sell. She found a flash drive with her name on it. She plugged it into the computer. Her father's face came on screen. "Alexandra Luthor, you were named after my mother. I have raised you from a little girl, and I have a wish for you. I am most likely away for a while, never mind that. I have information that Superman has a daughter, we don't know her name. My task for you is to take any means necessary to kill her and make her suffer. Why? Her father and I were mortal enemies, I want want that hatred to continue on to the next generation. Follow through, or else there will be consequences."

Thank you for reading this chapter, next chapter I am thinking of establishing a real villain for Anna to fight. I may get other characters involved, I may not, but a real villain is on the way. See you then.


End file.
